


Idiot!

by prettyfish614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basketball, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Happy Ending, High School, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyfish614/pseuds/prettyfish614
Summary: In which Baekhyun too caught up with his tutoring session that he didn't know what's happening around him.





	Idiot!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ChanBaek fic! I hope you enjoy!

“And that’s how you get the answer,” Baekhyun said, smiling at the boy in front of him, who nodding his head, understanding what the other boy had just told him.

“Ah, now I understand. Thank you so much, Baekhyun,” the boy exclaimed, getting off his feet and bowing to Baekhyun.

“You’re welcome, Doyoon.”  
  
“Well, I’m going now. I’ll see you around, then,” Doyoon grinned, packing his stuff and slinging his bag over his shoulder, waving to Baekhyun.  
  
“Yeah, sure. Be careful,” he waved backs, watching the boy stepping out of the classroom.  
  
“You too!”  
  
He sighed and began packing his stuff as well.  It was another session of tutoring for Baekhyun—well, it wasn't like a tutoring session, more like just some student asking him about a subject they don't understand. He glanced over at the clock hanging on the wall; school had already been dismissed 30 minutes ago.  
  
That was what made Baekhyun popular at school—being the school’s genius. He was popular with both boys and girls, everyone wanted to befriend him. He was cute and good at everything, except sports of course. It was just not his _forte_ to play sports.  
  
He exited the classroom and was walking through the hallway, when someone's call him made him turned around, “oh, vice president!” he smiled.  
  
“I’m sorry for calling you—ah! You were about to go home?” the vice president had a major look of guilt on his face and Baekhyun chuckled at that, “it’s okay, Minho. What is it?”  
  
Minho just smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, “the principal wants to meet you.”  
  
Baekhyun titled his head, “principal? Why?”  
  
“How should I know? He just said that there’s something he needs to discuss with you.”  
  
“Hm, alright then." Baekhyun nods and smile at the other, "Thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” Minho smiled brightly and proceed to go his office. Baekhyun sighed again, “I guess I just have to tell Sehun I’m going to be late.”  
  
He knocked on the door in front of him and a muffled ‘come in’ was heard from the other side. He turned the knob and entered the principal's office, bowing to the person in front of him.  
  
“Good afternoon, sir.  I was informed that you were looking for me?”  
  
The principal, a middle aged man, looked up and smiled as he saw Baekhyun. “Ah, yes. Baekhyun-goon. Please do sit,” he said, motioning towards the seat in front of his table.  
  
Baekhyun bowed again before he took the seat, “what can I do for you, sir?”  
  
The principal took off his glasses and put them on his table, rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighing, “I need you to do me a favor, Baekhyun. Can you do it for me?”  
  
Baekhyun crossed his brows, “what favor?”  
  
The principal handed him a file, asking Baekhyun to open it and do as it told. It was a file of a student. Baekhyun looked at the student’s picture and his name— _Park Chanyeol_ ; it read. He widened his eyes.  
  
Park Chanyeol, the infamous basketball team’s captain at their school; he was handsome, had black hair, firm muscles from the activities they had, and of course popular with both boys and girls. Everyone wanted him, he was irresistible.  
  
Baekhyun raised a brow and looked at the principal. "What do you want me to do to him?” he asked, perplexed, and the principal laughed at his face, “I need you to read his academic result.”  
  
He scanned the file and cringed as soon as he saw what was written in the paper, “how come he can be this stu--I mean unfortunate?”  _Whew! that was close, I almost called him stupid!_  
  
“I know, right?” the principal sighed.  
  
“I-I thought..” _I thought he was clever..._  
  
“Do you know him by any chance?”  
  
Baekhyun immediately shook his head, “not really. I..I've seen him around the school, but I've never meet him in person. I've only heard about him from my friends.”  
  
“I see...” the principal nodded, resting back on his comfortable leather chair.  
  
The boy bit his lips, feeling he was understanding why the principal asked to meet him. He cleared his throat, “do you need me to tutor him?” he asked carefully.  
  
The principal smiled and Baekhyun already knew the answer, “yes. I want him to graduate with flying colors.”  
  
And maybe that’s why Baekhyun is currently here, standing in front of the basketball team meeting room. He could hear the ruckus from inside and he gulped, knocking on the door. He heard everyone go silent and the door was slid open by someone. The boy titled his head when he saw Baekhyun, “can I help you, Baekhyun?”  
  
Apparently this boy knew him, Baekhyun assumed. He quickly smiled, “uhm, hello. May I know if Park Chanyeol is here?”  
  
The boy smiled pointed at his back, giving room for Baekhyun to see the team’s captain, who was looking back him. “You need me?” the captain asked, pointing at himself, and Baekhyun nodded. Chanyeol rose up from his seat and walked over to Baekhyun, “what is it?”  
  
_“It’s the school’s cutie, Byun Baekhyun...”_  
  
Baekhyun frowned when he heard that, school’s cutie?  
  
Chanyeol’s chuckles snapped him from his thoughts. “Well, cutie. What can I do for you?” the boy asked, leaning against the door frame endearingly, while smirking sexily.  
  
Baekhyun cleared his throat and looked up at the tall boy in front of him— _he’s really tall_ , “the principal has sent me to tutor you, since, apparently, your academic results are...well, bad.”  
  
“Oh, he didn’t send you to please me?”  
  
"W-What?” Baekhyun widened his eyes as the boy in front of him smirked widely. How could this boy talk to him like that? _How unpleasant.._  
  
“A-Anyway... I just wanted to ask you, when will you have free time?”  
  
Hearing that, Chanyeol wore a serious face, and Baekhyun actually thought - maybe this boy did care about his academic results. “Hmm... you know that I’ve been really busy with practice for the upcoming game.”  
  
“So, you have no time?” Baekhyun asked, tilting his head.  
  
Chanyeol tapped his chin, and suddenly smirked again, “well, if I have a cutie as my tutor, I will find free time for us. How’s that?”  
  
_Geez, stop calling me a cutie already._

“Sure. It’s fine with me since you’re the one who needs help. You can call me anytime when you’re free. Here’s my number.” Baekhyun tore a piece of paper from the book that he was holding with his number written on it and handed it to Chanyeol, who look at his hand in amusement.  
  
“You seem to have really high spirits.”  
  
“Huh?” Baekhyun frowned hearing that. “I just want to help. As I was saying, you’re the one wh—.”  
  
His words were cut when Chanyeol grabbed his wrist, the one holding the paper, and pulled him closer. “I know, I’m the one who needs help. Thank you,” he said, winking at Baekhyun and taking the paper off Baekhyun with his other hand.  
  
He then entered the meeting room, leaving Baekhyun outside, speechless.  
  
_How unpleasant…_

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

-  
Later that night, when he was lying on his bed, he received a text message. He quickly unlocked his phone and skimmed through to the new message;  
  
From: Unknown

_Hey, cutie._

  
Baekhyun snorted, he already knew who it was.  
  
To: Park Chanyeol

 _Hello too, Park Chanyeol._ _  
_ _I'm assuming you've already found_ _  
_ _free time to study?_

  
  
From: Park Chanyeol

 _Of course. I always have_ _  
_ _time for a cutie like you._

  
  
Baekhyun rolled his eyes.  
  
To: Park Chanyeol

_May I know when that is?_

  
  
From: Park Chanyeol

_Saturday, at my house._

  
  
_Saturday, at your house?_ Baekhyun raised a brow.  
  
To: Park Chanyeol

 _Must it really be_ _  
_ _at your house?_

  
  
From: Park Chanyeol

_Why? Are you afraid?_

  
  
To: Park Chanyeol

 _I’m not afraid. I’m just thinking,_ _  
_ _maybe there’s other_ _  
_ _places we can go._

  
  
From: Park Chanyeol

 _Nope. I can only_ _  
_ _study at my house._

  
  
To: Park Chanyeol

 _Well, as long as we_ _  
_ _can do this tutoring thing._

  
  
From: Park Chanyeol

 _I will send you my_ _  
_ _address then. ;)_

  
  
Baekhyun waited for a while, and Chanyeol sent him his address.  
  
To: Park Chanyeol

 _Thank you. see you_ _  
_ _on Saturday._

  
  
From: Park Chanyeol

 _Can’t wait for it._ _  
_ _Good night, sweetheart. <3 _

  
  
Baekhyun frowned at that. _Ugh! whatever._  
  
To: Park Chanyeol

_You too._

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
-  
  
"Hyung? Where are you going?”  
  
Baekhyun turned around to look at Sehun, looking all cute in his pajamas with a steamy hot cup in his hand. “Good morning, Sehunie!”

“Good morning to you too, where are you going?” the younger asked again.  
  
“Just some tutoring session,” Baekhyun smiled, putting on his shoes.  
  
“On Saturday?”  
  
Baekhyun shrugged.  
  
Sehun pouted at this, “again? I don’t get it why there are so many dumb people out there.”  
  
“Hey, don’t say it like that. You’re lucky that you have a smart hyung to teach you.”  
  
“Tch, whatever.” Sehun rolled his eyes, walking over to Baekhyun, who was now straightening his clothes. He opened the door and pecked the younger’s cheek.  
  
“Bye,Sehunie! Don’t miss me too much!”  
  
“Bye too. Be careful, hyung!” Sehun shouted, when he saw the older run off as soon as he stepped out the house.  
  
“I will!” Baekhyun shouted back. It drew a smile across Sehun’s face and he shook his head, closing the door behind him.

 

  
  
Moments later, Baekhyun found himself in front of a house. He raised a brow and looked at his phone to check if the address matched. Yup. This was Chanyeol’s house—a fucking mansion. Baekhyun shook his head sadly, _rich but stupid..._  
  
He stood in front of the gate and he rung the bell; “ _may I help you?”_  
  
Baekhyun blinked and look weirdly at the intercom, fucking rich. “Yeah...uhm. I’m here for Park Chanyeol?”  
  
_“Young master? Do you have an appointment with him?”_  
  
Baekhyun gaped at the intercom, _appointment_ ? He took in a deep breath and said, “well, I think so. My name is Byun Baekhyun. Your _young master_ should know I’m coming.”  
  
“ _I’m sorry, sir. Please come in_ .”  
  
As the worker said that, the gate automatically opened and Baekhyun awkwardly stepped into the house’s area. He looked around and was impressed by what he saw. After all, he was in rich people’s house. He reached the porch and was about to knock the door--he didn’t realize there was actually bell there--when the maids open the door for him. "Welcome,” they said.  
  
Baekhyun blinked stupidly before he bowed at them politely, “Thank you,” he smiled.  
  
“You’re welcome. This way please,” The maids said, politely leading the way, and Baekhyun followed them like a lost puppy; eyes gazing all around the house.  
  
“You may wait here, sir. Young master will come soon," the maid gestured at the leather couch and the boy smiled, nodding at them. He carefully sat down and the maids disappeared somewhere else. Baekhyun pouted and looked around again, drumming his fingers on his thighs.  
  
Minutes later, a maid brought him light beverage and food. Baekhyun thanked them and start digging in. Well, he was hungry after all. He finished his food, and Park Chanyeol was still not in his sight.

 

  
  
“Hey, sweetheart.”  
  
The sudden hot breath against his right ear made him turn to the source, to find Chanyeol smirking down at him—hands in his pocket, looking all cool and handsome. Baekhyun cleared his throat, “I’m not your sweetheart, mind you.”  
  
The other boy chuckled, and held out a hand at Baekhyun, who stared at the hand in confusion. Baekhyun looked back at him, “what?”  
  
“Give me your hand,” the boy commanded. Baekhyun snorted, but did as he was told.  
  
“Good boy,” Chanyeol smirked, pulling Baekhyun to his feet and dragging him upstairs.  
  
“Where are you taking me?” Baekhyun asked, and was very well aware that some of the maids were looking at them, whispering to each other. Maybe Chanyeol noticed it too because he suddenly flashed his killer smile at them, making them swoon over his hotness. Well, most of the maids were girls.  
  
Chanyeol turned back to him and grinned, “my room.”  
  
Chanyeol’s room was unbelievable. Baekhyun gaped at the sight, _I bet his room is bigger than my house_ . “This is your room?”  
  
“Yeah, you like it?”  
  
“Why would you ask me that?”  
  
Chanyeol just shrugged, “can’t I?”  
  
Baekhyun bit his lip, “well, it’s… fine. I guess.” _Fine? It’s fucking incredible!_  
  
“I’m glad then. So, should we start?”  
  
“Oh yeah!” Baekhyun exclaimed. He'd totally forgotten his intentions. He brought out some books from his bag and looked around, “where should we study?”  
  
The thing is... Baekhyun couldn't locate the study table. He looked at Chanyeol who just blinked, looking around too.  
  
“There.”  
  
Baekhyun’s brows knotted together, “your bed?”  
  
“Yeah. It’s the best place.”  
  
“How can you study there?”  
  
“It’s comfortable.”  
  
“No, it’s not.”  
  
“Watch me.” Chanyeol said, walking to his bed and sitting on it. He took a remote from his night stand and pushed a button. Suddenly a board came out from under his bed, a board that looked like a table. You know, like a table for a patient in hospital—but much more advanced. Baekhyun gaped, he forgot that Park Chanyeol was a rich kid. He rolled his eyes.  
  
Chanyeol turned to him and smirked, “see? I can study here.”  
  
Baekhyun shook his head. “I’m not going to sit there,” he said, and scanned the room again, noticing a coffee table. He went to the coffee table and carried it, much to Chanyeol’s amusement. "What are you doing?”  
  
He placed the coffee table next to Chanyeol’s bed and placed his books on it, taking a seat on the floor. He faked a smile at the boy on the bed, “I’ll sit here.”  
  
“You can’t. You have to sit here, next to me,” Chanyeol protested, patting the place he'd left for Baekhyun in the bed.  
  
“No. I prefer here.”  
  
“How do you expect to teach me if I’m on the bed and you're on the floor?” Chanyeol asked, raising a brow.  
  
“This is going to work out,” he said, clasping his hand together and smiling. “So, which subject don’t you understand?”  
  
“Hmm. Everything, I guess.”  
  
“Well, we'd better start now.”

 

  
  
Baekhyun had explained everything to Chanyeol, as the boy simply nodded, uninterested. He propped his chin on the table, looking at Baekhyun trying his hardest to teach him. He smiled, _cute..._  
  
“So, do you understand now?” Baekhyun asked, hoping he would understand. Chanyeol nodded a bit, “I guess.”  
  
“Good. Now I’m going to give you an exercise and you’re going to complete it. You can ask me if you don’t understand, okay?”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Baekhyun handed him a few sheets of paper and Chanyeol took them, uninterested. He sighed as he looked down at the paper. Baekhyun, who noticed his face, frowned, “hey, don’t give up yet. You can do it.”  
  
Chanyeol blinked at him and smiled. “Alright, here we go!” he exclaimed, twirling the pencil around his finger, and starting to answer the questions. Baekhyun found himself smiling along as he took out his phone, deciding to take a break and start skimming his phone for a new update.  
  
“Hey, Baekhyun?”  
  
Baekhyun looked up as Chanyeol pointed a question on the paper, “I don’t understand this one.”  
  
“Which one?” Baekhyun rose up from his spot and went to Chanyeol.  
  
“Here,” the boy said, and Baekhyun took the pencil from him, tapping it on the question before he looked at Chanyeol again, “this is a tricky question. But let me think for a second, okay?”  
  
Baekhyun turned his full attention to the paper, when Chanyeol decided to speak again, “hey, Baekhyun?”  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Do you realize where you are right now?”  
  
The tutor looked at the other in pure confusion, “in your room, why?”  
  
Chanyeol smirked and leaned closer to him, “yeah, and you’re on _my_ bed.”  
  
Baekhyun blinked before he looked around. Here he was, saying that he wouldn't step into the bed, but that was exactly what he was doing right now. He was sitting casually next to Chanyeol, maybe _close_ to Chanyeol. He realized that his shoulder was touching Chanyeol’s broad chest as he was trying to get a better look at the paper. He feels his blood rush to his cheek and he bit his lip.  
  
“Uh—I..” He tried to back away, but the sudden hand around his waist was not something he expected. He looked at Chanyeol, who just shrugged and smiled, “it’s okay. I like this position better.”  
  
“B-But...”  
  
“Now, how do I solve this problem, Baek?”  
  
Baekhyun gripped the pencil tighter, _it’s okay, Baek. He’s just messing around. Just solve that damn question and you’re going to be fine._ “Uhm.. here, you need to...”  
  
But Chanyeol didn’t even listen to the other boy’s explanation, as he started to bury his nose in Baekhyun’s temple and his hair; appreciating the strawberry scent radiating from the boy’s body. He dropped kisses on the boy’s adorable cheek, his temple and his ear, nibbling his earlobe a bit.  
  
“A-Ahh...”  
  
Chanyeol stopped.  
  
“D-Don’t do that.”  
  
Come the shaky voice of Baekhyun.  
  
Chanyeol smirked and looked at Baekhyun, who was now flushed red, “why? Can’t stand it?”  
  
“I-I don’t know why you did that, but as you can see, I’m here to help you get better grades. Y-You’re rich and... if you’re smart, then you'll be a full package for a handsome guy.” Baekhyun didn’t know what made him say that, but he needed to say something, to calm his heart down.  
  
“You think so?” Chanyeol asked, both hands around Baekhyun now.  
  
“Y-Yes.”  
  
"Do you know that you’re cute?”  
  
“W-What?”  
  
“I feel like I want to _eat_ you,” he whispered huskily.  
  
Baekhyun snapped, and shoved Chanyeol away. “S-Solve that question by yourself. I-I have to go. We’re done for today. See you on Monday,” He climbed down the bed, bowing Chanyeol and picking up his things, before he dashed out of the room.  
  
Chanyeol chuckled, “so cute.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
“Sehun!”  
  
The said boy, who was resting on the couch and watching a TV programme, frowned hearing the older boy’s voice outside their house.  
  
“Sehun!” Baekhyun shouted again, this time clearer as he practically kicked the door opened and jumped on the younger boy, making him yelp, "hyung!”

  
“Sehun!” Baekhyun grabbed the boy’s hand, looking serious. “What’s wrong, hyung?” the boy asked, looking at Baekhyun’s expression.  
  
“I had a tutor session with Park Chanyeol today, and I taught him like I usually do. Then, I told him to solve some question, but he asked me to help with this one question he didn’t understand. So, I taught him how to solve it. Then, he started sniffing me and kissed my cheek and he bit my ear. I thought I was going to die because my heart beat was so fast, I thought it  was going jump out my chest. Oh, Sehunie... if only you were me, you would know.”  
  
He finished his words and let go of Sehun’s hand, plopping himself next to the younger one with a big sigh escaping his mouth. Sehun blinked and look at Baekhyun, “so, you’re telling me, that your heart beats faster because of this Park Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun nodded, staring helplessly at the younger boy.  
  
“Hyung, it’s normal.”  
  
“Really?” Baekhyun widened his eyes and Sehun chuckled at this, “why do I feel it now?”  
  
"Because you're so obsessed with teaching other people, when it’s not even your job to do it. Hyung, what's the point of having a teacher? This happens when you don’t look around you. It’s your time to think about your love life, hyung. Not being a teacher!” Sehun pointed out, placing a hand on his chest, feeling much better at his own words, because he’d been waiting to tell Baekhyun about that and _thank god_ this was the right time.  
  
“But, why with Chanyeol?”  
  
Sehun groaned and placed his hand on the older boy’s shoulder, “hyung, whoever this Park Chanyeol guy is, I want to thank him for finally knocking some love sense to your bookworm head.”  
  
“I don’t get it, Sehunie.” Baekhyun’s face looked so lost that Sehun almost pinched his squishy cheeks for that. But instead, he smile and well, clasped his hands between the puffy cheeks, “hyung, you might like him!”  
  
“Whaaaat?” Baekhyun widened his eyes, “no way.”  
  
“Yes way. Oh my god! I can’t believe this is finally happening. I’m so going to tell mom about this.” Sehun clapped his hands in excitement and skipped to his room, probably looking for his phone. Baekhyun was left alone, dumbfounded.

  
  
  
  


  
  
-  
  
So, Monday finally came. Baekhyun, as usual, went to school with high spirits. He was a good student after all. He made his way to his class, when a high pitch voice rang through the hallway, “Byun Baekhyun!”  
  
A hand was thrown over his shoulder and Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “good morning to you too, Kim Jongdae.”  
  
The said boy laughed, “looking good, aye?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“So, Baekhyun. As the official ruler of being the top student at school, do you know that there’s a guy who’s going to beat you?”  
  
Baekhyun raised a brow, “well, isn’t the second one in school that Ryu Jiyoung?”  
  
“So, you do admit that you’re the top student, aye?” The other boy grinned.  
  
“Shut up Jongdae. So, what’s with this Ryu Jiyoung guy?”  
  
“Rumor has it that, last exam, he was sooooo close to beating you.”  
  
“Really?? But come to think of it. I’ve never seen this guy,” Baekhyun said, tapping a finger to his chin.  
  
“Well, you’re so focused on teaching other students, that you don't even look around you.” Jongdae laughed as Baekhyun nudged his ribs. “Funny, Sehun said the same thing too.”  
  
“Right? Baekhyun, you should have a break with this tutoring thing. You’re not going to get laid by this point—not that anyone wants to laid you, but—ouch! yah! You know what I mean! Baekhyun!” Jongdae laughed as he followed the other boy, who quickened his step towards their classroom.  
  
Baekhyun took his usual seat and sighed, _Ryu Jiyoung, huh, I guess I’m so busy with my tutoring schedule that I forgot there’s other people who will take my title! I will not let that happen!_  
  
“So, what’s up, Byun Baekhyun?”  
  
Baekhyun snapped out of his thoughts and smiled the boy who sat next to him, “oh, Yixing.”  
  
The dimpled boy grinned, “you looked so deep in your thoughts.”  
  
“Ah, it's nothing. Just about this upcoming test.”  
  
“Aigoo, you should really stop thinking about studying, or you’ll get old much quicker than us,” Yixing cooed, pinching Baekhyun’s cheek.  
  
“Yah, I’m not, okay?” Baekhyun pouted, rubbing his sore cheek.  
  
"Byun Baekhyun! What did you do to him?”  
  
They looked up to see Minseok with Jongdae trailing behind him, laughing. Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “nothing. He told me that I’m not going to get laid if I keep tutoring.”  
  
“Which is true,” comes the answer from Minseok, Jongdae and Yixing.  
  
He glared at the three of them. Minseok did a bro-fist with Yixing before the boy left them, claiming Junmyeon needed help with something.  
  
“So, how was the tutor session with my dear captain, Park Chanyeol?” Minseok asked, smirking mischievously.  
  
Oh, there was something that Baekhyun forgot to mention, Minseok was in Chanyeol’s team. Only, the day Baekhyun meet Chanyeol at their meeting room, Minseok was not there -- he had some stomach ache, he said. And of course, he knew about Baekhyun's and Chanyeol's tutoring session, the team spread rumors just like girls, especially if they're about their so-hot captain.  
  
“Why you should know?” Baekhyun narrowed his eyes and Minseok laughed out loud, “something happened, right?” He wiggled his brows in a very disgusting manner in Baekhyun's opinion (he was just annoyed).  
  
“No!”  
  
“Oh yes, something did.” Jongdae got into the picture, claiming the seat that Yixing sat in earlier and throwing a knowing look at Baekhyun, “Sehun told me, you know.”  
  
Baekhyun widened his eyes as Minseok clapped his hand excitedly like a stupid seal, “Tell me, Dae! What happened?”  
  
“Nothing happened!” Baekhyun yelled.  
  
However, Jongdae just grinned like crazy and Minseok continued being all too curious. Baekhyun stood up from his seat and storm out of the classroom, much to both boys’ amusement.

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
“So, do you understand now?” Baekhyun asked the boy in front of him.  
  
“Hmm... no.”  
  
“What?” Baekhyun widened his eyes, “are you telling me I’m wasting my time trying to make you understand and you don’t?!”  
  
“Relax, geez...” Chanyeol grinned, waving his hand, motioning for Baekhyun not to worry. “You do know that you’re a distraction, right? I wonder how people can focus when you’re the one teaching them. I get this image about you—.”  
  
“S-Shut up!” Baekhyun said, holding his hand up in front of Chanyeol.  
  
“It’s better when we’re at my house. I can do whatever I want and there’s AC too. It’s too hot here,” Chanyeol sighed, fanning himself with his shirt.  
  
They were in a classroom, since the tutor insisted having their session there as he said "it’s less dangerous." Chanyeol smirked recalling his words, _less dangerous, huh?_  
  
“Are you afraid being alone with me?”  
  
The sudden question startled Baekhyun, and he cleared his throat. “No, why?”  
  
“Because I think you’re afraid that I'll do nasty thing with you, right?”  
  
Baekhyun flushed, remembering the incident, “as if I would. I’m not, okay?” he said, eyeing the book in front of him.  
  
“I like your reaction, I wonder if I  can do more than that...”  
  
Baekhyun stared at the book hard, _more than that?_  
  
“What will you do?” A sudden voice behind him snapped him back to reality. He looked up and Chanyeol was no longer in front of him, and he knew the boy was right behind him when a sudden kiss was pasted at the back of his ear, making him shiver.  
  
He turned his head and was suddenly kissed right on the lips—a chaste kiss. Chanyeol pulled away and smiled at Baekhyun, who looked adorably confused.  
  
He pulled Baekhyun up and the boy just followed his lead like an obedient puppy. He slowly wrapped his arms around the boy and lifted him up, making him sit on the table. “Baekhyun...”  
  
The confused boy looked up to Chanyeol and blinked, making Chanyeol squeal inside. He smiled gently and took Baekhyun’s hand, “may I kiss you… again?”  
  
“I—.”  
  
He didn’t even wait for the other boy’s answer when he connected their lips again, arms around Baekhyun’s waist. He started slowly, feeling Baekhyun was still confused, not kissing him back. He kept nudging Baekhyun’s lips with his own until he felt Baekhyun slowly following the rhythm, and he smiled when he found arms around his neck.  
  
He settled himself between Baekhyun’s legs, tugging him closer as the kiss started to heat up. Chanyeol nibbled Baekhyun’s bottom lips and as the boy gasped for air. Chanyeol took the opportunity by licking the boy’s lip and tasting his mouth.  
  
“Nghh...”  
  
Chanyeol tasted the hot cavern and every inch of his mouth, Baekhyun’s hands on his nape, pulling him closer. They kissed and kissed until Baekhyun pushed away Chanyeol gently, gasping for air as if he was just drowning in water. A string of their exchanged saliva still connected their mouths and Chanyeol smirked, wiping the saliva away.  
  
Baekhyun took a deep breath to calm his heart, hoping it wouldn't jump out his chest, before he said, “that...was...”  
  
"Amazing,” Chanyeol finished, and pecked his lips again.  
  
“Why did you suddenly kiss me?”  
  
“Because I had this urge to kiss you, so I did.”  
  
Baekhyun titled his head, “that’s all?” he asked, slightly disappointed.  
  
“No.” Chanyeol smiled, “I need a lucky charm to pass my test.”  
  
Baekhyun snorted and hit his shoulder slightly, “you'd better pass your test or I’ll tell the whole school that you’re so damn rich, but stupid.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Hmm... I'd like to see that,” Chanyeol grinned, burying his head into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck.

  
  


  
  
So, day by day, before the test, Baekhyun and Chanyeol continued their tutoring sessions - and day by day, they became closer than they thought they would be; messaging each other until late at night or going to lunch together. Of course, Baekhyun still kept it a secret that his heart went crazy when he was with Chanyeol.  When they didn’t have their tutor sessions because Chanyeol had to practice for the upcoming game, Baekhyun would either stay at home or help another student.  
  
Baekhyun felt the days passing so quickly, and before he realized it, today was the big test. He arrived at school as usual and greeted everyone. He texted Chanyeol a good luck message but Chanyeol called him to the toilet instead and when he got there, he shared a hot kiss with Chanyeol, as the boy called 'lucky charm'. Baekhyun just smiled shyly, telling him to do well, and Chanyeol hugged him tightly, whispering “you too, sweetheart.”  
  
And it did give Baekhyun a clear mind to do his best, he just hoped Chanyeol would do the same.

 

  
  
When the test results came out, Baekhyun as usual would wait until the other students had seen their result because he didn’t like being cramped by so many people. So, he decided to wait. He sat in the classroom because, as usual, Chanyeol had practice, and he was alone because he didn’t know where the hell his friends had gone to.  
  
“Baekhyun!”  
  
Oh, speaking of his friends.  
  
Jongdae ran to him as if his life depended on it and placed both his palms on Baekhyun's desk, looking at Baekhyun with a face of disbelief.  
  
“What?”  
  
Baekhyun frowned, and he found himself being cramped among the other students. _It can’t be..._

He squished between the students, pushing himself forward, wanting to get a good look at the result board. Once he got a better look, he quickly searched for his name and widened his eyes;  
  
      1. Ryu Jiyoung.  
      2. Byun Baekhyun.

 

 

 

 

  
“This can’t be happening.”  
  
Baekhyun bit his nails, as Jongdae sat in the chair in front of Baekhyun’s desk and looked at the other worriedly, “hey, it’s fine. You're still at the top.”  
  
“No,” he sighed, thinking hardly, “who is this Ryu Jiyoung guy? How come I've never seen him?”  
  
“Maybe he’s in another class. And you've never met him because you two don't have the same schedule,” Jongdae said, trying to reassuring the other male.  
  
“This is getting fishy.” Baekhyun bit his lips. “Have you seen him?”  
  
Jongdae shook his head, “No.”  
  
Baekhyun gnawed his inner cheek and decided, “I need to meet this Ryu Jiyoung.”  
  
“yah! Baekhyun - wait!”

  


  
  
Baekhyun felt like a big hand had slapped his face to bring him back to his senses. How could he have let things pass through him just like that? Now that he'd thought back, he'd never seen Ryu Jiyoung. He felt something wasn't right. Maybe he was too caught up in his tutoring sessions, or maybe Chanyeol. He seriously needed to get his senses back; he should take a break from tutoring other students, and maybe, take a break from seeing Chanyeol? Somehow he felt that he couldn't do that.  
  
He knocked on the student council room's door, and entered.  
  
“May I help you, Baekhyun?” the treasurer asked.  
  
“May I get Jongin, please?”  
  
“Sure. He’s in his room.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Baekhyun walked into Jongin’s room. The plate on the door read; Secretary of Student Council, Kim Jongin. He knocked and without permission, he entered, to find the boy being lazy, reading his manga. He looked up and smiled at Baekhyun, “how rare is it to have such a genius boy come into my office?”  
  
“Cut it out, Jongin. It’s been one month since you left home for Kyungsoo and you've never showed your face to your brother since. I’m disappointed.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, taking the seat opposite Jongin’s desk.  
  
“I know you didn't come here for that. So tell me, what’s up, hyung?”  
  
“I need you to search for a student for me,” Baekhyun stated, looking at his younger brother with a serious face.  
  
Jongin put the manga away, and smirked, “seeing your face, did someone beat you?”  
  
“Yeah, and it’s so fishy.”  
  
“His name?”  
  
“Ryu Jiyoung.”  
  
Jongin, who was about to type the name on his computer, paused and looked at Baekhyun weirdly, “Ryu Jiyoung?”  
  
Baekhyun raised a brow at him, “yeah, why?”  
  
“Don’t you know, hyung? That boy was expelled from school a year ago.”  
  
Baekhyun widened his eyes, “what?”  
  
“Ahh, I see. You’re so caught up with your students that you don't care about school’s news,” Jongin said, typing on his computer.  
  
“B-But, maybe this is another Ryu Jiyoung. How do you know him anyway? Maybe you've got the wrong person.”  
  
“Hyung, please. I’m in the student council. I know _everything_ . This Ryu Jiyoung boy is quite a big case for us. He had a bad reputation at school, bullying and whatsoever, and more importantly, he’s stupid. His academic result is so pathetic, I want to cry. Here, you can see it for yourself.”  
  
Jongin turned the monitor to Baekhyun and the elder scanned his data. His jaw dropped and he looked at Jongin, brows knotted together, “but, Jongin. The test results show that he’s the top now. I’m number two.”  
  
“Hmm, really now?” Jongin clicked his tongue and crossed his arms, resting back in his chair. He looked at his brother, who was also thinking hard.  
  
“Hyung, you’re a genius. You can solve this like a detective.” Jongin grinned, liking the idea.  
  
“You’re stupid, Jongin.”  
  
“Well, you can't accept the fact that there’s someone else beating you, and you're going to find all information about them.”  
  
“Ugh, shut up. I need to see the president. Maybe he knows something. Is he here?” Baekhyun asked, looking through the door to the room--which Baekhyun didn’t find any sign plate like Jongin’s room--across Jongin’s.  
  
Jongin groaned, and shook his head, “nope. He has practice.”  
  
Baekhyun promptly looked at his brother, “oh, he’s in the basketball team, too?”  
  
When his brother laughed, Baekhyun titled his head, finding no humor in his words. Jongin looked at his brother in amusement, “you seriously need to pay attention to our school.”  
  
Looking at his brother’s face, Jongin sighed, “Hyung, are you stupid? He’s the captain.”  
  
“C-Captain? There’s no way he’s the captain. Isn’t Park Chanyeol the captain of our basketball team?”  
  
“Hyung, our president is Park Chanyeol. What do you expect?”  
  
“H-How come I didn't know about this? Where’s the old president? Kim Sohee?”  
  
“She's already gone to a school abroad, so Park Chanyeol was chosen to be the president. You know Park’s family? The one who owns half of this school? Their son is Park Chanyeol, so he's the president. Not that I'm complaining, he’s a good president, by the way.”  
  
“How could I have missed all of this?”  
  
“You’ve been cau—.”  
  
“Don’t say it, I know. But I just can’t believe it.”  
  
“You'd better do—hey! Where are you going?!”

 

  
  
Baekhyun stopped on his track in the hallway, and ran his fingers through his hair. He couldn't believe it. He took a deep breath and continued with his agenda, going to the principal’s office. As soon as he arrived, he knocked on the door.  
  
He entered when he received permission and sat in front of the principal, “good afternoon, sir.”  
  
“Yes, Baekhyun? How are the tutoring sessions going?”  
  
“Actually, there’s something I want to ask you about that.”  
  
“What is it?”  
  
“About a student named Ryu Jiyoung,” he said, pausing a bit to see the principal’s reaction. He got nothing so he continued, “I believe this student have been expelled from school and this recent test, this student’s name is claiming number one. So, I'm wondering how he's number one when he’s been expelled,” Baekhyun finished, biting his inner cheek and look at the principal expectantly.  
  
The principal sighed and looked at Baekhyun, “your point is?”  
  
Baekhyun placed a hand on his chest, hoping it would calm his heart, before he asked, “I just want to ask if the student council president, Park Chanyeol, used this student’s name to hide his identity. And on top of that, did he use Ryu Jiyoung’s academic result to get me as his tutor?”

  


 

 

  
  
_You bastard_ …

  
  
Baekhyun bit his lips, hands fisting tightly into a ball. He'd never felt so betrayed in his whole life, and before he knew it, his feet had dragged him into the court where from afar he could see the basketball team practicing their hearts out. When he saw a certain person in the middle of the field, pointing at his members, he couldn't be any more pissed off.  
  
He walked straight towards the court and when he'd entered the zone they were playing in, he heard Minseok’s voice shouting, “Baekhyun, what are you doing?!” and he decided to ignore it. His eyes were focused on the captain and somehow, the members who saw him stopped running around and eyed him in wonder.  
  
And when the captain turned to him, Baekhyun felt like crying. He quickened his pace to Chanyeol, who smiled at him, but frowned when he saw Baekhyun’s face.  
  
“Baek?”  
  
They were already close and Baekhyun’s breath quickened, “don’t you ‘Baek’ me.” He gritted his teeth and swung his right fist, launching it onto Chanyeol, who was taken back by his action. The captain stumbled on his feet and fell on the ground. Baekhyun took the chance to sit on top of Chanyeol’s stomach and grab his shirt, glaring death at the boy underneath him.  
  
Chanyeol wiped the blood off his lips and sighed, looking at Baekhyun. “I believe you've found out?”  
  
“How dare you lie to me, you bastard,” Baekhyun growled, tightening his grip on the collar.  
  
“That was the only way to get your attention. Yes, I lied. I’m sorry.”  
  
Baekhyun scoffed, “I can’t believe you, you know you could have just approached me without doing this, right?”  
  
“No. I couldn't have. You’ve been too caught u—.”  
  
“Stop saying that!” he yelled. “You're blaming me now?”  
  
“I'd never do that, Baek. And you know that.”  
  
“Don’t call me ‘Baek’! I hate you!”  
  
“But I love you.”  
  
“Stop talking!” He pushed Chanyeol against the ground harshly, making the boy groan in pain.  
  
Baekhyun’s deadly eyes met with Chanyeol’s soft ones. He groaned and let go of the shirt. “Don’t you dare show yourself in front of me again, or I’ll kill you,” he warned, in a low voice.  
  
“Baekhy—.”  
  
And before he could say any other words, Baekhyun threw a killer punch to the captain’s face, sending him unconscious. He left the field as the members of basketball team immediately rushed to their knocked out captain.

 

 

 

  
  
Sehun and Jongdae, along with Jongin and Kyungsoo, who'd just visit them; dropped their jaws hearing Baekhyun’s story. It was a good couple of minutes later when Sehun clapped his hands, snapping the other three back to reality.  
  
“I must say, I’m impressed,” Jongin commented.  
  
“Which side are you on, huh?” Baekhyun glared at him and Jongin just held his hands up in defense.  
  
“I have no comment,” Jongdae said, staring at Baekhyun with a face of disbelief.  
  
“He’s smart. What to do, and to think that he’s outsmarted Baekhyun hyung. He’s a legend.” Sehun nodded in approval.  
  
“Hey, I hate him. Stop talking as if you’re on his side,” Baekhyun hissed, crossing his arms.  
  
“Oh hyung, please. We all know you love him. You guys are a perfect couple, both geniuses. I bet you’ll rule the school now.” Jongin rolled his eyes, sipping his drink that Sehun had made moments ago.  
  
“I’m not in love with him! And for your information, I’m not going to fall in love with a liar!” Baekhyun shouted, which sounded more like he was throwing a tantrum.  
  
“Yah! We heard you. Geez, my ears.” Jongdae rubbed his ears.  
  
A sudden knock on the door grabbed their attention, and as expected, Minseok came in without permission, going straight to Baekhyun. “Yah, Baekhyun! what the heck? You almost sent him to ICU!”  
  
Baekhyun smirked, a very evil one, and everyone cringed seeing his face. “good. I hope he dies.”  
  
“Minseok, stop exaggerating the story. How is he?” Kyungsoo asked, slightly concerned about the captain.  
  
Minseok sighed, “he’s fine. He’s at home, and we have to cancel practice because of that! Do you know how depressed he is after he got up?”  
  
“No,” Baekhyun replied, stubbornly.  
  
“Geez, have a heart. Okay, let’s think about it. You know you'd never have gotten to know Chanyeol if he’s didn't do what he did?” Minseok asked, raising both of his brows at the elder.  
  
“I don’t care,” Baekhyun pouted, looking away from the boy.  
  
“Baekhyun, Chanyeol really loves you, you know. He keeps try to get your attention. Saying ‘hi’ to you in the hallway—oh! Remember when you fell during P.E class? Do you remember the student council member who brought you to the infirmary room? It was him,” Minseok said softly, placing a hand on his knee.  
  
How could he not remember, he was so thankful for that, but he didn’t get the student council member’s face. It was Chanyeol after all?  
  
Baekhyun took a breath and snorted, “so? I don’t care. Get off me and leave now.” He rose up from his spot and went to his room, shutting the door harshly to let them know he was mad.  
  
Jongin sighed and nudged Sehun, “Sehun, look at your brother.”  
  
"He’s your brother too, idiot.” He rolled his eyes and threw his sight to Minseok, “don’t worry, hyung. He’s just sulking.”  
  
“I hope so.”  
  
-  
  
The upcoming game was just around the corner, but the team’s condition seemed to have worsened more than they did for any other game before. Rumor had spread at school, talking about how the captain hd lost his spirit leading their team to practice harder.  
  
And it'd been a few days since Baekhyun had attended school, surprising his brothers and friends since he'd broken his own record on not going to school. He was a good boy after all. Minseok kept coming to his house, reporting to him about Chanyeol’s misery.  
  
Minseok told him that Chanyeol is there to practice with them, but his soul had been left behind. Minseok said it was like playing with a soulless body. He told Baekhyun that the game was on Saturday, and he hoped Baekhyun would come, since the whole school would be there.  
  
He knew that, even though Baekhyun pretended he didn’t care, he did, actually. That’s why he kept on bugging Baekhyun about the game. He hoped it would melt his heart.  
  
The day came like a blink of an eye, and everyone seemed excited to watch the game and support Minseok, and of course Chanyeol too.  
  
“You sure you’re not coming, hyung?” Sehun asked, all of them ready to go out.  
  
Baekhyun, who was watching TV, glared at them and replied, “no.”  
  
As expected.  
  
All of them shrugged, “well, we’ll keep a place for you, just in case.”  
  
“No thanks.”  
  
“We're going first. Bye!”  
  
When Kyungsoo was about to close the door, he smiled and said, “There’s 30 minutes left before the game. You'll still make it in time if you want to go later. Bye, Baek.”  
  
He closed the door.  
  
Baekhyun’s attention was not on the TV anymore, and his eyes unconsciously dropped to the clock. He bit his lips and started to think. He groaned and ran to the door, opening it to find the others still standing in front of it, grinning widely at him.  
  
“Better get ready, Baekhyun! We don’t want to miss the game,” Jongdae chirped.  
  
“Ugh, I hate you guys so much.”  
  
“We love you too,” Jongin shouted, and they laughed seeing Baekhyun running to his room.

 

  
  
“Ugh! Why is there suddenly a traffic jam here! This is stupid!” Baekhyun shouted.  
  
“Hyung, relax...”  
  
“No, I can’t! Yah! Move out of the way! Geez, stupid people...”  
  
“We’re not going to miss the game.”  
  
“I don’t care about the game, stupid. You'd better shut up or I’ll kill you all,” he growled, spreading his death aura around him, making them nod in understand.  
  
“This wouldn't have happened if he just met with Chanyeol and made up with him,” Jongin whispered to Kyungsoo, who shrugged.  
  
“I heard you, Kim Jongin.”  
  
They gulped.

  


  
  
"Okay, guys. We have 7 minutes left. Keep warming up!” the manager shouted, and they chorused a ‘yes’ together.  
  
“Are you okay?” Minseok asked the captain, who just sighed and nodded, faking a smile, “yeah. We can do this.”  
  
“I’m sorry that I couldn't drag Baekhyun here.”  
  
“It’s okay.”  
  
Minseok sighed, looking at his gloomy captain. It was is like they were going to play a game without their captain, _oh, the things Byun Baekhyun can do to Park Chanyeol._  
  
They were about to enter the field when the door burst open rather harshly, a certain boy panting loudly and scanning the room for a certain person. Everybody was shocked, except Chanyeol, who just kept looking at the floor, looking all dead.  
  
Minseok widened his eyes, “B-Baekhyun...”  
  
Baekhyun gulped down his tiredness and went straight to the captain. Minseok, who dumbly watched, immediately cleared his throat and chased the members out of the room. Minseok grinned and whispered ‘fighting’ before he closed the door for their privacy.

 

  
“Chanyeol!”  
  
Chanyeol didn’t even register what happening when two strong arms wrapped around his neck tightly, “Chanyeol!”  
  
He blinked, and when the realization hit him, he immediately wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist. He closed his eyes and smiled in relief. “I've missed you.”  
  
Baekhyun pulled away and cupped both his cheeks, pressing their lips together, and he realized how much he have missed this dumb captain. Only a few days had passed and already he had suffered. He let Chanyeol explore his mouth with his tongue, knowing how frustrated the captain was by the kiss.  
  
They pulled away, smiling widely even though they were out of their breath. “You’re so stupid, you know that?” Chanyeol said, resting his forehead against the other boy’s.  
  
“I know.”  
  
“I’m glad you admit it.” Chanyeol chuckled, and Baekhyun almost cried because of that.  
  
“1 minute!” they heard the manager shout from outside.  
  
They giggled and Baekhyun pecked Chanyeol’s lips again, “go kick their ass, Park Chanyeol. I know you’re going to win this, and maybe you’ll get a reward for outsmarting me.” He winked and Chanyeol grinned widely, brushing his nose to the adorable cheek that he'd missed so damn much.  
  
“I love you, babe.”

  
  


  
  
Baekhyun searched for his place in the crowd and went straight to his friends when Jongdae waved at him. He sat down and Sehun handed him a bottle of water, “did you make it?”  
  
Baekhyun smiled, “yeah.”  
  
The game began and Baekhyun had never known Chanyeol could ever look so hot. He heard the girls swooning over him and he proudly smirked inside, _he’s mine, bitches. H_ e grinned evilly.  
  
Jongin nudged Kyungsoo, “dear god. He has that face again.”  
  
“Let him be. At least he’s happy.”  
  
And as expected, their school won the game. Baekhyun was cheering loudly, forgetting the people around him. He watched the members going to hug their captain and he smiled when Chanyeol held a proud smile on his face. He saw Chanyeol searching for him among the crowd and when he found him, Baekhyun held two thumbs up at him, mouthing ‘ _you did well_ ’. Chanyeol threw him some hearts, and the girls mistakened it as theirs, fangirling over him. Baekhyun just laughed and made a love sign using his hands, and Chanyeol smiled, mouthing, _‘I love you’._

  
  
  
  
  
That night, the two boys cuddled on Baekhyun’s bed. Chanyeol was playing with Baekhyun’s hair as the boy snuggled into the other boy's warmth.  
  
“So, tell me. How the heck everyone cooperate with you, even the principal?”  
  
Chanyeol laughed, kissing Baekhyun’s hair, “The principal is my uncle. So it’s easy. Plus, I’m the president of the student council, remember?”  
  
“I can’t believe it.” Baekhyun pouted, “how come I never saw you, walking around as the president?”  
  
“Hmm, I guess it's because I have my vice president with me.”  
  
“Tch, and playing all stupid. I hate you.” Baekhyun said, hitting Chanyeol’s stomach lightly, and the other boy just chuckled.  
  
“It’s so cute, you know, seeing you trying so hard to teach me. It’s sexy...” he whispered.  
  
“Ew, stop it.” Baekhyun rubbed his ear, feeling the hot breath still lingering around the area, “anyway, I still can’t believe that I believed all that crap.”  
  
Chanyeol laughed, pulling Baekhyun on top of him. He hugged the boy around his waist and snuggled close to his neck, “baby, I want you to look around you. You seem so caught up in teaching other people, and I would like to see your reaction if someone ever beats you. I must say, that’s really snapped you back into reality, huh?”  
  
“Pfft, tell me about it.”  
  
“So, enough with tutoring the students, and give me your attention, okay?”  
  
Baekhyun placed his palm on Chanyeol’s head and pushed himself up, looking at Chanyeol's loving gaze. He blushed, “I'll see what I can do.”  
  
Chanyeol grinned and leaned forward to catch the pinkish lips in his own. He moved slowly but Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his neck, deepening their kiss. He started to use his tongue, exploring Baekhyun’s hot cavern, earning soft moans from the boy.  
  
He pulled back, seeing the mess he had created and he smiled, looking at the flushed Baekhyun, panting for air.  
  
“Say, Baek baby. Do you love me?”  
  
Baekhyun titled his head and frowned, sitting back on the boy’s stomach and crossing his arms. Chanyeol raised a brow, “you’d be lying if you say you don't. I can see it in your eyes and I know that yo—.”  
  
“I love you, Park Chanyeol.”  
  
“I love you too, honey.” He smiled and Baekhyun bit his lips to fight the upcoming smile forming on his face.  
  
“So...” Chanyeol began, trailing his fingers down from Baekhyun’s waist to his thighs, “let’s talk about the reward, shall we?”  
  
Baekhyun snorted, _How Unpleasant_ _..._  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you! Add me on Twitter: @prettyfish614


End file.
